Memories
by Marietta
Summary: It hurts to lose someone you love, but it hurts more when you are left behind. SLASH (Harry-Cedric)


"**Come into my dreams, my reality **

**And there we shall meet by the old spruce tree.**

**Defying the arts of time**

**For these pleasures of yours and mine**

**Enclosed in another's embrace**

**Your loving nature makes me cave**

**For what seems eternity,**

**I have waited, waited for you, **

**My lover, my friend**

**Oh what I wouldn't give,**

**To hear your voice again**

**And as the nights draws to a close;**

**The moon high above the clouds**

**I ache**

**No more loving, simple acts of pleasure **

**You're sweet nothings in my ear,**

**Become deaf. I can no longer hear**

**The stars are blinking, slowly dying**

**You've become thinner, I've noticed**

**Pale**

**I think your fading, but will our love? **

**Only time can tell, I'm alone and I wait. **

**Come into my dream, my reality**

**Where the shadows lay, ready to pounce**

**And here I stand, under the old spruce tree**

**This place for you and me…"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

00000

**-**

**-**

**-**

_'Hey sex kitten,' said the husky voice in his ear and he resisted a shiver, though he could not deny that he didn't love it._

_-_

'_Cedric – ' said the boy as his breath hitched while the new comer wrapped a strong arm around his waist _

**  
**-

Oh what he would give to have this last forever …

_-_

_-_

'_Harry – ' teased back the other boy in the same manner, save the low blooming chuckle that erupted from that gorgeous mouth of his. _

_The melodic tone filled the enclosed space where they lay tangled in another embrace. Just enjoying the simple feel of another_

-  
**  
**-

He sometimes could fall asleep listening to that voice, that laugh … 

_-_

_-_

'_Anyways, I was thinking we could go down to the lake today. Have a little you and me time, seeing everyone will be at Hogsmeade,' said the older of the two a grin plastered onto his face _

-  
**  
**-

So caring and loving … 

_-_

_-_

'_Do you think that's wise? I mean even if **all **the students are there, there is still the teachers,' said the younger, his face plagued with adoration and childhood innocence. There was no doubt about it he loved this boy. _

Smart, courageous, kind. He was everything that he could only dream of and more …

_-_

_-_

'_Of course I am, and who cares if a teacher finds us – were the Champions of Hogwarts! And they can't do a thing about it otherwise' he said, his dark locks hooded his eyes. _

_-_

_-_

The same eyes that haunted his dreams every waking minute … 

_-_

_The other smiled as he reached up to brush away the hair blocking his lover's view 'All right, will do it. It's getting kind of gloomy down here anyways' he said with a dramatic sigh, while looking around the prefect's bathroom. _

**-**

**-**

Though he could care less …

_-_

_-_

_True it was nice, with it's marble floors and fountains… though neither could lie by saying they enjoyed being huddled down here rather than in the sun. _

_After all they were only human, and didn't they deserve to be a couple out in the open like everyone else did? _

_-_

_-_

Oh what he wouldn't give to have it all back again … 

_-_

_-_

000

**-**

**-**

**The Quidditch World Cup**

**1994 (I think)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_"…'This is Amos Diggory, everyone,' said Mr Weasley. 'Works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?'_

_Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff house Quidditch team at Hogwarts._

'_Hi,' said Cedric, looking around at them all._

_Everybody said 'Hi' back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year…" _**(1)**

_-_

_-_

_-_

I remember that day as if it were only yesterday. And when I think on it I wish it would never end, cause then you would be here.

With me

I remember the way you looked at everyone, and me. The ways our eyes locked before our attentions diverted. I think it was then I realized how I could stare into to your eyes forever, but what I loved most was the way you got flustered over simple things.

You were always the kind heart, I think that was your greatest weakness but also your strength.

I just wish I could see you one last time…

**-**

**-**

**-**

"…'_All these yours, Arthur?'_

_'Oh, no, only the redheads,' said Mr Weasley, pointing out his children. 'This is Hermione, friend of Ron's – and Harry, another friend –'_

'_Merlin's beard,' said Amos Diggory, his eyes widening. 'Harry? Harry **Potter?**" _

'_Er – yeah,' said Harry._

_Harry was used to people looking curiously at him when they met him, used to the way their eyes moved at once to the lightning scar on his forehead, but it always made him feel uncomfortable. _

"_Ced's talked about you, of course,' said Amos Diggory. 'Told us all about playing against you last year … I said to him, I said – Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will … **you beat Harry Potter!'** _

_Harry couldn't think of any reply to this, so he remained silent. Fred and George were both scowling again. Cedric looked slightly embarrassed._

'_Harry fell off his broom, Dad,' he muttered. 'I told you … it was an accident …'_

_'Yes, but **you** didn't fall off, did you?' roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. 'Always modest, our Ced, always the gentlemen … but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!'…"_ (**2) **

_-_

_-_

_-_

And he was right. You **_were_** the gentlemen and modest too, but I think that's what drew me to you.

Like a moth trapped in flame, it can't help but want to be closer – the fire hypnotizes.

I don't think, I'll ever stop feeling that pull on me, just as long as you don't stop reeling me in.

**-**

**-**

000

**-**

**-**

_'Are you sure about this?' asked Harry carefully as he peeked over the older boy's shoulder_

_'Are you doubting me?' he asked in a mock hurt voice, and the other swooned. He seriously thought that if his back weren't against the wall his knees would give out_

_'No, it's just … things won't be the same anymore. People **will** know –' his voice trailed off then. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked up into warm eyes_

_'I know, but now, I really don't care who knows or not' said Cedric as he turned so he was pinned against the wall. His hands sliding down to rest on his hips. 'Do you care Harry?'_

'_I- I, well – no'_

_'Then what should it matter?' he asked his voice soft and caring as a look of hurt, for real this time passed over his handsome features. 'Don't you trust me?"_

_'But I do, with my life and heart' he said. Just feeling the heat running to his face, he can't believe all the things to say, something that corny comes out._

_Cedric just gave an impish grin, before lowering his mouth to his 'Good, cause I do to'_

_And then they kissed._

**-**

_Nothing breathtaking or passionate like they're many others shared before, but sweet and gentle._

_Something like magic._

**-**

**-**

00000

**-**

**-**

So there you have it!_ gushes_ don't you think they are so cute together!_Drools_,slashly-yummy-ness... _coughs,_So as you can see this is **AU** with a **non-cannon** couple. Seeing that poor Cedric is dead and Harry is well, alive.

Yes, so **Cedric/Harry** shipper here! – There are too few But if you want a few good one's check my favourite stories. You won't be disappointed

So here are the footnotes, which are NOT mine.

**(1) **J.K Rowling, 

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

The Portkey, p.67

**(2) **J.K Rowling, 

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

The Portkey, p.68

**-**

**:DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter

The poem above, Mine! Mine! Mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… so if it's all crappy and such you can yell at me –

Please review as it's every author**ess** favourite thing to receive… also the stuff that is **not** footnoted is obviously mine – and DID not happen in the books. Unfortunately

Tootles!

**-**

Marietta


End file.
